slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Black Puddle
The Black Puddle Queen or '''The Queen of the Black Puddle '''is a seductive sea demon that lives in an underwater castle. She is considered to be one of Courage's signature enemies in the series. Character Overview The Queen is the ruler and sole citizen of a mysterious realm submerged in water, the only entrance to which is through a dark puddle that gathers from seemingly nowhere. She appears before the nearest male, possibly one of malice and seduces them to come to her. When she is ready, she drags them through the puddle and then devours them. Appearance The Queen appears as a beautiful green-skinned lady with long purple hair and red, beady eyes. She wears a black cloak with seemingly wet, ragged sleeves. Personality The Queen is an alluring and cryptic beast who captivates men with her charm and devours them in her palace. Very determine to secure her meal, she takes form in any matter of water, whether it be droplets or steam. After kidnapping the infatuated victim from their home, she takes them back to her castle where she performs a ritualistic dance for them. She endows them with a necklace of shells, then she transforms into her monstrous true form and strips them clean of their flesh and muscle, leaving only a smiling skeleton behind. Her strange ocean world can be accessed from seemingly any body of water. She can also take the form of a canine to seduce male dogs. Special Abilities The Queen possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. The Queen can manifest her form through any speck of wetness, whether it be a drip or through a filling tub. She is also able to slip underneath small openings and cracks as an animated liquid form. She also seems to possesses superior aquatic abilities, able to freely move about in any body of water and with frightening speed as well. When ready to devour her prey, she morphs her face to feature a large jaw filled to the rim with razor sharp teeth. Synopsis A thundering storm passed by the Bagge Farmhouse, leaving behind a bubbling black pool. Courage discovered this puddle, and was frightened to see the reflection of a woman stare back and hiss at him. He tried to tell Muriel Bagg and Eustace Bagg|, but to no avail. Soon after, the farmer began to hallucinate. Images of the mysterious queen appeared to him whenever he entered close proximity to water, and each time he was left dazed and infatuated. Muriel became worried for her husband, who became increasingly disturbed as the visions progressed. That night, the queen emerged from her puddle and entered the farmhouse. She took the sleeping Eustace from his bed and dragged him down below to her home. The next morning, Courage found Muriel crying at the loss of her husband, so he reluctantly dove into the depths of the shrinking puddle. As Courage beheld the Queen's bizarre ritual she performed for Eustace, he saw the necklace of shells she placed on him similar to the ones on the skeleton outside her castle, Courage realizes that she intends to eat him. The dog successfully rescues the farmer, returning to the surface via Muriel's tear puddle. The Black Queen is left behind in her skeleton-moated kingdom after Courage seals the tear puddle with a blow dryer. Some time later, the Black Queen returned along with many other antagonists for Eustace's dodgeball revenge game. Compulsively hungry, she took one of Muriel's finger sandwiches prematurely, revealing their cover as a "men's club." Later in the game, she appeared using a puddle of Sports Swill that Courage spit up, and assaults him with various sea life. As the end seems near, and the Queen has equipped a rocket conch shell, Courage unleashes a massive scream, causing a tremor that the villains fall into. Trivia